Seven of the Prophecy
by The Hershey Kiss
Summary: Percy and his friends weren't the seven. Twenty years after the Second Titanomachy, Gaea finally begins to rise, and the seven of the prophecy are to meet - and probably to clash. No one's safe, Greek and Roman alike, and battling the giants won't be pretty. . ./BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Not even the characters. Well, except Theo, because I needed a third boy to get in. . .

I'm just completely fed up, I really am. I glanced over some Percy Jackson submit-your-own-characters, and most of them are _horrific. _I'm a person who hangs out regularly in the Hunger Games fandom, which has SYOCs (they're called SYOTs instead, submit-your-own-tribute) galore, and while a lot of them are terrible, I've seen plenty of good ones, too.

So, I decided to write my own SYOC. Who knows, maybe I'll end up just as badly as other SYOC authors, but. . .worth a try, right? *hopeful look*

* * *

The Rules -

I will accept children of Artemis, Hestia, and the Big Three, but only one child for each Olympian/minor god/goddess. I am also accepting legacies, but they _must _be Roman. I will either have three Greek demigods and four Roman demigods, or four Roman demigods and three demigods; it's up to the people who decide to submit. If your character doesn't get in, they _may _be a minor character.

Also, your character cannot be younger than ten, or older than seventeen. I do not accept Mary Sues or Gary Stus; if I do, they will be minor characters who I'll slay in a really embarrassing way. I am accepting seven demigods - not many slots, I know, but this isn't the Hunger Games fandom where half the people submit a tribute at one time or another - and there must be either three males and four females, or four males and three females.

I'm following the rules; I'm only going to accept OCs through _PM, _reviews for submitting OCs will be _ignored and/or reported, _and I'll also put up a list of who made it in and edit it regularly. And I will not accept a billion people with charmspeak, fire abilities, jewelry control, or any such nonsense. Come up with your _own _powers. This is not The Clash of the Cliches Of the Second Gigantomachy. Yes, yes, the giants are still rising, but I have my own bloody plot; it's not going to be "Hera gets kidnapped, Greeks get a quest, etc." and I won't copy the Heroes of Olympus.

And regarding the original seven - Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, and Jason - the Heroes of Olympus never happened, all right? All seven characters will be mentioned or appear, very true, but the Romans (Jason, Frank, and Hazel) are still at the Roman camp and the Greeks (Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo) are at the Greek camp. It's two decades after The Last Olympian.

This SYOC is now _closed._

* * *

_~Seven of the Prophecy: Preface~_

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of the Death."_

Chiron read aloud the prophecy, inscribed in meticulous handwriting. The parchment was old and worn, at least a few years old - or twenty, to be exact.

Two decades of peace. Nothing suspicious had come up. Chiron had been enjoying the tranquility - well, as tranquil as Camp Half-blood could get - for a long time. One of his best pupils, Perseus Jackson, had even lived long enough to marry another pupil, Annabeth Chase. Chiron smiled a little. The Titans hadn't come up again. Even twenty years ago seemed like yesterday. A whirlwind of weapons, flashes of rivets of blood and shrill screams of terror.

Chiron sighed, trying to control the hairs that were standing up on the back of his neck. An uneasy feeling crept over him.

Something was wrong. The prophecy would soon come true.

* * *

I ship Percabeth _and _Perachel. (And Jasper and Jeyna.) I'd write something longer (it was because you have to have something besides an author's note in a chapter, so this wouldn't be against the rules), but I don't have time at the moment. Here's the form (and note it's almost guaranteed major characters get a romance, unless they're too young or a Hunter (unlikely) - that seems to be Riordan's style):

Name (include nickname):

Age (10-17):

Birthdate (this _is _set in the future, in the year 2030 - twenty years from TLO, but you needn't include the year):

Greek or Roman?:

Personality (_at least _six sentences, not just a string of adjectives):

Appearance (at least three sentences):

Weapon of Choice:

History (at least four sentences):

Family (mortal and godly parent[s]/ancestor):

Magical Abilities:

Does s/he have dyslexia or ADHD?:

Friends (one canon character at most, demigods and mortals alike):

Length of time they've spent at Camp Jupiter/Half-blood:

If your character is new (just being introduced to Camp Half-blood/Jupiter in the story, like Piper, Percy, or Leo), they'll get an introduction the way Piper and Leo did! Old-timers will be introduced the way Annabeth was; as an old-timer, that is. Good luck!

List:

Greek Demigod: Asha Neil (15)

Greek Demigod: Jade Silos (17)

Greek Demigod: Theseus Lyxe (12) - this guy is my own OC, because I'm not getting enough male submissions.

Greek Demigod: Seth Nox (17)

Roman Demigod: Jesse Markham (16)

Roman Demigod: Rozelle Samson (15)

Roman Demigod: Roxanne Qeusly (15)

NOTE: This SYOC is closed.


	2. Jade: Ocean of Mist

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

The first chapter of _Seven of the Prophecy. _This switches third person perspective, just like Riordan does, (but every chapter instead of every two chapters) and rotates between the Greek and Roman camps every chapter.

Keep in mind this is 2030. While it's not going to be one of those huge dystopian futuristic societies like _Divergent _or _Matched, _it's going to be different. Also, since the Big Three oath was retracted, the Big Three have had plenty of time to have kids. So their cabins would be overflowing. And most of the other cabins, too, probably.

This is mostly to introduce the characters. It's narrated in third person by Jade Silos and mainly focuses on her, created by _WiseBlondeWarrior, _who I send my sincere thanks to for sending in wonderful characters!

* * *

_~Seven of the Prophecy: Chapter One~_

_A woman's bright, chirpy laugh. A young baby cooing and gurgling. The purring of a car, gliding forward, with a smiling face leaning out as the window scrolled down -_

She stifled a scream, her nails digging into her palms, leaving bleeding crescent marks there. The world blurred into an undefinable haze, unbearable nausea overwhelming her. She staggered backward, the back of her knees banging on the cold metal mattress frame.

_Ow!_

She tried to control the dizziness; she'd been experiencing them since - since she was seven years old. She was seventeen now. But every flash of memory she received was just as bad as the last, leaving a tingling, painful feeling in her stomach. She could feel it churning, and she clutched at her head.

"Jade?"

She looked up and saw a person hanging in the doorway - the counselor for the Hermes cabin, an eternally cheerful and rather bouncy girl named Asteria Doane, who was eighteen years old. No one was quite sure why Asteria's mother decided she should name her child after a Titaness, especially considering the Second Titanomachy ended just two years before she was born.

"Jade. Breakfast," Asteria said, bouncing on the heels of her sneakers - she was crazy ADHD - and chewing bubblegum. Jade could somehow hear her teeth grinding against the sticky pink substance, clenching her fists. "Are you okay?"

Asteria, and generally most people at camp, didn't know about Jade's little flashbacks; she'd gotten amnesia when she was seven. Jade was a new recruit, having been here for only a few months; ever since she was seven, she'd been flung into plenty of foster homes and expelled from various schools until after knowing a guy named Leo Valdez for eight years, he'd recommended she go to camp.

In a way, Jade was glad for that, because it was so hard being attacked a billion times a week and not knowing what was going on. But she didn't like being new. That, and she still couldn't figure out who her godly parent was, though she'd narrowed it down to Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, or Aphrodite.

"Yeah," Jade said, blinking the white spots out of her eyes. "I'm fine." She swallowed and rose to her feet, having plopped down on the bed. "Coming."

"Okay!" Asteria chirped. She smiled happily at Jade and practically skipped off, which Jade found a little strange for someone her age. Jade sighed, trying to control her nausea, and straightened her posture. She ran a hand through the limp strands of her wavy lavender hair. She normally had strawberry blonde hair, but almost always dyed it; no one knew her normal hair color. It caused plenty of stares, though since she lived among half-bloods, lavender hair wasn't likely to be the strangest thing anyone had ever seen. Besides, Jade had arrived by being dropped atop the lava wall and ended up stranded there for a bit, so everyone already had an. . .interesting impression of her.

As she followed Asteria, she wondered if her flashbacks were ever going to stop. It was unlikely, which made her heart sink. She glanced around, checking her surroundings, and realized she hadn't paid a lot of attention to what was going on in the morning.

Jade had once seen a photo album dedicated entirely to what the camp looked like in the 2010s. When she was just recruited at the Big House, she'd found the musty old item lying on a table while she waited for Chiron, and flipped through it. The camp had changed over the past twenty years - larger, more modern, tidier. There were many, many more cabins, and all the cabins were bigger - cabins for Eris, Maia, Pheme, gods she hadn't known existed. There were more trees, and the woods had expanded. The boundaries of Camp Half-blood were pushed farther and farther. The Big House was painted a pale jade green. But still, it didn't look that different to her. There wasn't anything very new.

Her train of thought was interrupted suddenly when someone yelled, "Let me IN!"

Jade whirled around and saw a tall figure standing atop Half-blood Hill. The guy was holding a tiny, indistinct shape, which Jade realized was a bullhorn. Well, that explained how she could hear the person from so far away. She squinted and immediately recognized who it was.

Chase Jackson_ - _child of the Savior of Olympus, and a certain intelligent architect of mentioned place._  
_

Rumor was that Percy and Annabeth had argued with such ferocity over what they would name their child, Percy had caused a small tornado, and Annabeth didn't design anything for days, which was miraculous enough. Chase visited camp once every week. He was the child of two demigods, which normally would dilute his magical abilities so he could pass off for a mortal if he tried, but being the child of _powerful _demigods, he was born with sight clearer than Rachel Dare's and magic that lived up pretty darn well to his parents' heritage.

Chase was supposed to be a brilliant young boy - fifteen years old - who possessed the loyalty of his father, the intelligence of his mother, and so forth. Unfortunately, he also had all of their bad qualities.

Jade wasn't really friends with Chase, but not enemies, either. She didn't know him, and she didn't care to know him. She also didn't know why he couldn't enter the camp, or why he was clutching a bullhorn.

She hurried to the pavilion.

* * *

_Please. Whoever's out there, please tell me my parent._

She felt a stirring inside her - multiple stirrings. A wind that tried to form into a whisper.

Nothing.

Maybe she was just imagining it.

She sat down and stuffed a forkful of food into her mouth. She hated mornings. There wasn't anything to _do _in the mornings. Well, except clean up for cabin inspection, which was hardly any better. She felt like an ocean of mist was stretching out in front of her. Nothing was material - everything always shifting, always changing, and she wasn't walking on solid ground. Nothing was reliable.

_Like when they died. You sure didn't see that coming, when An - stop it, _she thought flatly.

That was when the lightning struck.

A bolt of forked yellow-white voltage appeared out of the sky at complete random, even though the lovely shade of blue that colored the day didn't bear even a wisp of a cloud. It dashed at a murky gray shape that was right behind a small, metallic form - a flying car. A scream pierced the air, except it wasn't a scream of terror. It was a scream of sheer delight. The gray shape dissolved.

When Jade's ears stopped ringing, she saw the flying car land right in front of the pavilion, and the door opened. A small boy, eleven or twelve years old, tumbled out of the car, a shiny silver Volvo. As far as Jade knew, no one at camp brought a car with them. A taller girl, around fifteen years old, and a boy who Jade estimated to be around seventeen, stepped out of the car. Circles were under the girl's blue eyes.

"Oh, look," someone murmured. "Asha and Seth are back with a newbie."

"That was awesome!" the smaller boy exclaimed, jumping around like he needed to go to the bathroom. He had a crazy, slightly off light in his eyes that meant ADHD and caffeine, possibly the riskiest and best recipe there ever was for hyperactivity, especially on someone that young. The boy didn't seem perturbed about the lightning.

What caught Jade's attention was the fact his dark brown, almost-black hair was sticking up in tufts all over his head. Not just spiky; he looked like a really young, insane, happy version of Einstein, who seemed to have had an electric current run through him.

"Hi!" he said, noticing the rest of the demigods for the first time. They were all staring at him, Jade included. Some appeared bewildered, others were bored, and Chiron, the camp director (who just so happened to be a three-thousand-year-old centaur), looked at Asha and Seth with a kind of concern.

"My name is Theo," the boy said cheerfully. "Short for Theseus Lyxe. Rhymes with _Styx. _My favorite color is gray, I was born on June 21st - the summer solstice! - and I like to-"

Asha gave Theo an irritated look. "Yeah, we get that. How about we skip to the _important _part, huh?"

"Well, we were attacked by large-sized coffees-" Theo started.

"Storm spirits! Just because _venti _is another word for the large size of a coffee doesn't mean they _are _coffee!" she snapped. "Look, I might as well tell Chiron all by myself." She glanced at Seth. "I suppose _you _aren't up to explaining?"

Seth looked at Theo contemptuously a moment, then shook his head at Asha. Asha sighed and spread her hands, facing the rest of the camp. Her expression said, _I have had a bad day. _"Chiron, can we speak in private?"

Chiron hesitated a moment. "Very well," he said reluctantly. "But Asha, you must go back to your duties as soon as possible. You are the second-in-command of the Zeus cabin, and today has been busy."

"How?" Theo piped up. He was beginning to remind Jade of Asteria. Then she realized if Theo was new, then both he and Jade were going in cabin eleven.

_Oh, yay. If the gods had claimed me at thirteen like they were _supposed _to, then we wouldn't have this issue._

Jade watched Chiron shift uncomfortably, clopping his hooves. "There have been problems with the boundaries, of course," he said. "For example, Chase's inability to get through like he usually does today. And I imagine _venti _should not be able to get through, or else Asha would not have to destroy them. And-" He stopped and looked at the Volvo. "Asha, did you steal that?"

Asha grimaced. "No. It belongs to Theo. I mean, to his family."

"Asha drove," Theo spoke up again. "Even though she's underage. She drives like a maniac!"

He said this gleefully, as if it were a good thing. Then again, he didn't seem to be upset over being attacked by _venti, _either. Jade smiled, just a little. He reminded her a little of - _No._

"Well, come with me, then." Chiron rose. "I suppose we have some issues to discuss. I'll assign Theo a tour guide." He looked over his shoulder. "Asteria, come when I send for you."

Asteria bit her lip a moment. "I have cabin inspection."

Chiron sighed. "All right, then." He scanned the eerily silent gathering. "Jade?"

"Okay," Jade blurted out, before she could think.

Before she could scold herself, in the corner of the pavilion, mist began to shimmer. Mist, like just one drop in the ocean of mist. Jade's overly green eyes flicked toward the whitish haze in curiosity, and they widened in alarm. She'd seen this. . .this kind of sight before. The mist began to take form.

The form of a ghost.

* * *

I read somewhere that flying cars are expected to be released in a few years. Hence why I included them. This is fun. XD Anyway, if I butchered your character beyond belief, tell me. Seriously. I really need to edit my chapters. I'm so short on time I can't ever satisfy myself quality-wise.


End file.
